Xenomorph vs. Indoraptor
Description By the time you even realize you're in mortal danger, these two black-skinned creatures will pounce out of the dark and leave your mutilated remains behind. But who will outmatch the other in the ring today? Interlude Hiro: The science fiction genre has been around ever since the time when the line between myth and fact was blurred. It typically deals with imaginative concepts such as advanced science and technology, spaceflight, time travel, and extraterrestrial life. MBStarscream: And boy, have those guys come up with ideas for their movies in recent years. They certainly captured audiences when they shared what they came up with to put on the big screen and put us on the edge of our seats. Hiro: The Xenomorph, the parasitoid alien lifeform... MBStarscream: And the Indoraptor, the Indomitable Thief. Now before we get things started, I wanna just put this out right now that there WILL be spoilers down there, so if you don't fancy that stuff, you might wanna skip this one until after you've seen Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It won't disappoint ya. Hiro: Now that we have that little warning out of the way, let us continue. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Xenomorph Hiro: They're aliens unlike any other. They have no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of any life that could pose a threat to them. Their origins have never been definitively determined, and there have been several conflicting accounts of their origins and several notable theories on their beginnings have gained widespread recognition. MBStarscream: Yours for the pants-wetting, the Xenomorph XX121, or just the Xenomorph. These monsters are a highly aggressive endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species that don't seek conquest or human slaves unlike many of the alien invaders that came before them, rather being depicted as animal-like killers of the highest order - extremely intelligent and cunning but guided by a desire to hunt, kill and breed rather than anything more complex. Hiro: Unfortunately for any species that gets in their way the Xenomorphs can't reproduce without a very gruesome method of parasitic infection in which alien "face-huggers" attach themselves to a victim and inject them with a Xenomorph seed that grows inside their stomach, eventually bursting out of the victim as a "chest-burster" - this is, of course, fatal to the host - the "chest-burster" then proceeds to grow into a full-grown Xenomorph a short while after being "born". MBStarscream: Xenomorphs are primarily solitary ambush predators, although they have been known to adopt swarm tactics when acting in larger groups. Despite their voracious ability to kill, they often seek to take their victims alive to be hosts for more Xenomorphs; victims are taken to the Hive, or simply a secluded location if no Hive exists, cocooned and immobilized before being impregnated with a Xenomorph embryo. However, when their target becomes a threat or is deemed unsuitable for harvest, the Xenomorph will not hesitate to quickly dispatch the chosen host. Hiro: Xenomorphs have several adaptations that make them even more terrifying - thick exoskeletons and amazing speed are only the start as their blood is highly acidic and they can use their tails as effective whips or stabbing impliments. Plus, they have an extendable tongue with a set of teeth on it that can be fired out with enough force to pierce a human's skull. MBStarscream: Xenomorphs also absorb a small amount of DNA from their host bodies before being born and this can result in unique breeds of Xenomorph being formed - such as the "dog xenomorph" or the powerful Predator''/''Xenomorph hybrid known as the Predalien. Hiro: They are shown to be highly intelligent and patient, often seeking to blend in with their often dark environmens and waiting motionless for their prey to come within range before striking. In the novelization of Alien, Ash theorizes that the Xenomorph is at least as smart as a dog if not smarter, and probably more so than a chimpanzee. MBStarscream: They are quite capable of running and crawling along ceilings and walls and are expert jumpers. They possess great physical strength, having been known to break through metal vent covers and welded steel doors with little effort, and even breaking down reinforced pressurized doors over time. Oh, and they can go toe-to-toe with Predators and even kill them. Hiro: Their large clawed talons are more than capable of tearing humans apart, while their primary jaws are capable of producing a bite strength estimated at 6,000 pounds per square inch. Xenomorphs do not radiate heat, and their body heat matches the ambient temperature of the environment in which they are found. Adverse extremes of temperature appear to have little, if any, affect on their physical prowess. MBStarscream: In fact, physiologically they are incredibly hardy creatures — aside from being unaffected by temperature extremes that would quickly incapacitate or kill a human, they are capable of surviving in the hard vacuum of space, at least for a limited period of time. Hiro: One Xenomorph on Fiorina 161 was even known to survive several tons of molten lead being poured onto it. Studies by Lasalle Bionational have shown that Xenomorphs possess several senses. First and foremost, the creatures have sensory structures along the sides of their extended skulls that are capable of perceiving atmospheric vibrations, or sound. MBStarscream: Given the lengthy structure of their weird-lookin' heads, which gives the creature a wide field of "hearing", this is thought to be the Xenomorph's primary means of rationalizing its environment. The creatures are also capable of detecting heat via highly sensitive thermoreactive organs located behind the skull's frontal plate — which is itself constructed of the unusual C60 carbon-lattice, known to demonstrate exceptional conductive properties Hiro: Finally, the creatures possess largely vestigial photosensitive organs flanking the frontal plate; these visual receptors are thought to aid the creatures in seeing each other. Keep in mind that Xenomorphs produce no notable body heat, a fact that would otherwise render them blind to their thermal receptors. MBStarscream: These remnant visual organs are also thought to grant the creature the necessary depth perception required when attacking prey. During tests, Lasalle personnel discovered that it is possible to stun Xenomorph specimens through the use of a low-intensity ultrasound pulse, rendering them completely inert and relatively safe for manipulation and study. Hiro: This discovery led to the development of weapons effective at disabling Xenomorphs, such as the Sound Cannon. According to the research of Dr. Paul Church, the Xenomorph has a "psychic receiver" organ at the front of its head lined with compound cells of fullerite-encased hurlantium. The internal structure is solid neurons in two binary very dense fans. MBStarscream: The fullerite and hurlantium pick up E-waves and the binary fans create interference patterns from electromagnetic fields. This allows the Alien to receive brainwaves and enables it to assess another animal's physical characteristics by seeing its subtle body. That is why the Xenomorph are affected by strong electromagnetic fields. Hiro: In spite of their notorious nature, Xenomorphs do have some weaknesses and therefore, are not invincible. Due to their dependence with the hosts for multiplying, the hive won’t able to repopulate had potential hosts in their territory are scarce or no longer available. Had this happened after the hive sustained huge damaged after invasion done by either human soldiers or predators and the surviving xenomorphs’ number became scarce, they will have major disadvantages. MBStarscream: Majorities of known Xenomorph breeds are fighting in close quarters, which means firearms are effective weapons against them, though the recommended firearms must either nitrogen weaponries, napalm weaponries, or guns with equal firepower with either M4A1 Pulse Rifle or better. It’s ill advised to only used hand guns or combat knifes, even if it works for kill the weakest Xenomorph forms like facehuggers or chestbursters, though! Hiro: Napalm weapons like flamethrowers, however, are far more effective as the bodies of the Xenomorphs are weak to fire.Heavy weaponries with firepower that equivalent with either rocket launcher, plasma weapories, or laser guns are also effective for dispatching multiple Xenomorphs at once, but it is recommended to keep for using against stronger breeds/castes like Queens or Predaliens. MBStarsceam: Queens are primary source of eggs within the hive as without her, the hive would suffer the huge loss. Things would be worse had there are no surviving eggs/facehuggers after their hive attacked as well as no xenomorphs that capable to mold into replacement queen. Hiro: And last, but not least, Xenomorphs' caustic blood are useless fighting against another member of their kind or in least extent, Predators' weaponries that constructed from acid-resistant materials. This forced them to resort to fight with their bladed tails, claws, and inner jaws. MBStarscream: But regardless of what can put them down for good, you would NEED it if they ever invaded Earth, which thankfully will never happen in a million years. The now fully-grown Xenomorph kills Samuel Brett with a Headbite, before dragging him away into the ship's ventilation shafts as Jones watches from a safe distance. Indoraptor Hiro: Ever since 2015, when the hybrid Indominus Rex broke loose and went on a rampage across the site of the Jurassic World theme park on the island of Isla Nublar until she died in the jaws of the park's Mosasaurus, the scientist Dr. Henry Wu, who had created the Indominus along with Commander Vic Hoskins as a plan to militarize dinosaur hybrids, used the DNA of the deceased dinosaur and a Velociraptor to create a successor that would be just as much of a deadly monster, if not, outright worse. MBStarscream: Please welcome the newcomer to the Jurassic Park series, the Indoraptor. Standing 10ft tall, being 23ft long and weighing as much as a cow and a half, this Indomitable Thief really should've stayed in his cage. Hiro: Unfortunately, not only was the Indoraptor sociopathic, but there was no more genetic material used to create it. Wu planned to use DNA from the Velociraptor named Blue and a retrieved Indominus bone to create improved versions of the Indoraptor. MBStarscream: Later on, Gunnar Eversol began the auction and introduced the Indoraptor as "the most dangerous creature to walk the earth", hoping to sell him along with other dinosaurs. However, Owen Grady released a juvenile Stygimoloch named Stiggy from its cage, disrupting the auction. Hiro: Then it all got worse than it already was when the seasoned mercenary Ken Wheatley attempted to retrieve one of his teeth as a trophy after seemingly tranquilizing him, only to be chomped to pieces along with a fleeing Eversol by the now freed Indoraptor. MBStarscream: From that point on, Owen, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood had one hell of a night running around Lockwood Manor with the Indoraptor on their heels until Blue saved the day once again by pushing the Indoraptor through a glass roof and fatally impaling him on a Triceratops skull. Ouch... Hiro: The Indoraptor's near-Allosaurus-sized body was fast and agile, giving him plenty of speed in combat and hunting potential victims. He possessed huge sharp claws on both his hands and feet, with his hand claws especially being large by raptor standards. MBStarscream: Lining this abomination's jaws are razor-sharp teeth that can cut through flesh and even amputate human arms, as Wheatley found out the hard way in his final moments of life. Halfway between Indominus and Velociraptor, let's say the Indoraptor can bite with 3 tons of force. Hiro: The Indoraptor also exhibits night vision, allowing for it to preform well regardless of the time of day, and could use echolocation more effectively than modern bats, as well as being able to move at high speeds in complete darkness. MBStarscream: The Indoraptor apparently inherited the Indominus' acute intellect, displaying this by playing possum after being sedated by Wheatley and waiting for the right moment to strike. He also had huge strength, being able to hurl three hundred pounders like Blue across a whole damn room! Hiro: The Indoraptor's durability is also worth mentioning, as being repeatedly shot at point blank range with an assault rifle, attacks from Velociraptors and being thrown out a window apparently only makes him more angry. This thing was practically invincible, mowed down every mook left and right, resisted tranquilizer darts and deflected bullets, and things weren't going to end well for Owen and Maisie until Blue arrived. MBStarscream: But there are glaring faults in the way. The prototype Indoraptor was quite sickly due to the degeneration of his Velociraptor DNA. He also has his limits of what he can survive, as shown when his impalement on the Triceratops proved to do him in. Hiro: And as I said before, his head wasn't really that right. Plus, he also gets the same aggression that Indominus had, making him just as easy to piss off. MBStarscream: Final thing to mention is that by the end of the day, he's still a dinosaur, and probably has the same limitations as one. But this ain't a normal dino, it's a fucking monster that you ''really ''wouldn't want in your bedroom late at night. The Indoraptor stalks Maisie Lockwood in her room, slowly reaching out to grab her. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: This scenario certainly gives the Indoraptor a decent edge in this conflict. But we shall see if that is enough to put down the scariest alien ever put on a motion picture. MBStarscream: What's with all the fights that make me extra sure I need a bazooka for my bedroom at night? ---- The west side of Lockwood Manor It was a peaceful night. The sky was black, the Moon shone, and plenty of shut-eye had been gotten by now. Read: Was ''a peaceful night. Now free from the confinement of their cages in that manor, all the dinosaurs that had been saved from a horrible fate on their now destroyed island now had plenty of space to roam around the wild, including one particular dinosaur that was definitely more than met the eye. The dinosaur in question eerily resembled the monster whose DNA it was created with, but wasabout three-fourths the size, sported toe claws that were similar to a Velociraptor’s, and was primarily a dark black color, with an golden-yellow streak from the base of the neck to its tail. The shape of its head looked like one of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it had a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. Snarls rumbled in its throat as the '''Indoraptor '''prowled through the forest, seemingly alone. And yes, I said ''seemingly ''alone, because had the Indomitable Thief paid more attention to the trees, he surely would've spotted what was waiting to pounce from the highest branch. It had a skeletal, biomechanical appearance and was usually colored in muted shades of black just like its would-be victim. A sharp blade was on the tip of its tail and it had a second jaw hidden in its mouth. It had an elongated, cylindrical skull, but possessed no visible facial features other than its mouth. A hiss popped out as those sharp teeth were bared before the '''Xenomorph '''jumped down from the tree to strike. But the Indoraptor looked up just in time and was able to dodge the Xenomorph's attack. Not even a single second later, he let out a huge roar toward his attacker, accompanied by a equally loud shriek from the latter. Even when the Indoraptor reared up like a horse while still bellowing, nothing would make the Xenomorph back down. Seeing that his attempt at intimidation had failed, the Indoraptor showed off his claws before charging at the Xenomorph to commence the mighty brawl between horrifying monsters. '''FIGHT!' The Indoraptor's claws only hit dirt as the Xenomorph darted around him. Next thing, one hundred and fourty-seven kilograms landed on his back as the Xenomorph's claws and teeth dug into his scaly skin. They only managed to leave minor wounds at best, but it was enough to infuriate him. He shook wildy until he was able to grab the Xenomorph in his mouth. As his crocodilian fangs pierced the dark-colored skin, the Indomitable Thief's eyes went wide as the most unbearable agony burned in his mouth--literally. Squeezing his eyes shut, the Indoraptor threw the Xenomorph in the direction of a nearby tree, causing it to smash through the trunk. The Indoraptor took four steps back as the tree collapsed while he roared at an ear-piercing volume. Then moments later, much to his shock, he couldn't feel his teeth anymore. The Xenomorph's acid blood that done its work in melting them all away, leaving the Indoraptor's mouth nearly useless. That was when the Xenomorph jumped on the downed tree and screeched toward the Indoraptor. Fury bubbled within as the Indoraptor returned a blood-curdling roar. Neither creature wasted a second before they lunged at one another with their claws outstretched and mouths wide open. What followed could only be described as both combatants going crazy. Claws tore skin, teeth ripped flesh off the body, they were basically a scrambling mess of black and yellow. The significantly larger Indoraptor used a push of his foot to send the Xenomorph flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Both were on their feet in less than a second and ready to continue the fight. Once the Xenomorph looked at the Indoraptor, it knew right off the bat how much advantage it had by this point. Its acid blood had taken a big toll on its victim; both the Indoraptor's hands and his claws had taken huge damage from the acid, and the Xenomorph's own attacks were responsible for the heavy bloodshed on nearly every part of his torso. And he couldn't be any more furious about his predicament. The Xenomorph let out another shriek before charging to pounce again. But the Indoraptor was ready for the alien's next attack and used his hands to slam him into the ground. He grabbed the Xenomorph's hands and held them down before using his foot to pin the Xenomorph firmly. His sickle-shaped toe claw punctured through the Xenomorph's stomach as it writhed underneath the hybrid while letting out agonized screeches. The grin that had appeared on the Indoraptor's face was quick to disappear when the blade-tipped tail of the Xenomorph ran through his side. He had no choice but to get off of the Xenomorph while roaring in pain. Getting to its feet quickly, the Xenomorph swung its tail, striking the Indoraptor across the lower jaw, which sent his head reeling to the left. The Indoraptor had just made eye contact with the Xenomorph again before the extraterrestrial sliced his nose with his claws. Now madder than ever before, the Indoraptor rammed the Xenomorph's chest with his chest, knocking it down once again. He grabbed the blade on the Xenomorph's tail with his mouth before using his strength to spin the Xenomorph around in a circle by the tail. After three spins. the Indoraptor opened his mouth, allowing the Xenomorph to fly about eight feet away. Seeing his chance for a quick follow-up and potential finisher, the Indoraptor immediately raced in the Xenomorph's direction, ready to attack. His mouth opened as he prepared to grab the Xenomorph again, this time by the neck, and hopefully crush it to death. He did not feel the Xenomorph's skin in his mouth, but rather something sharp going through his neck. Gargling on blood, he looked down and was nothing short of horrified to see that the Xenomorph had drove its tail through his neck. It stood up and pulled its tail out of the Indoraptor before bringing it down with a powerful lunge. The last thing that the Indoraptor saw was the Xenomorph's second mouth heading straight for his eye. Then blackness. With its enemy now dead at least, the Xenomorph stood above the Indoraptor's motionless body before placing its hands on his skull and screeching victoriously into the night sky. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: I'd take that over Alien vs. Predator. Hiro: At first, the Indoraptor's bigger size, better strength, faster speed and combat training allowed him to stay in the game, but everything else that the Xenomorph possessed eventually had the capacity to bring the Indoraptor down and give it the win. MBStarscream: First of all, the Xenomorphs have shown some considerable combat experience against humans and Predators alike, while the Indoraptor is so new to the game that even the Indominus was more experienced than him. Hiro: The Indoraptor's claws and teeth were deadly, but they were no match for the acidic blood of the Xenomorph that only made the Indoraptor's weapons insufficient in killing it without having them melted by the acid, which truly put him in dangerous peril. MBStarscream: The Xenomorph's exoskeleton also countered the Indoraptor's better physique and isn't one to sneeze at in stealth either. With all that said, the Indoraptor did have his chances of potentially ending the fight with either his arsenal or his superior strength and speed, but ultimately, the Xenomorph proved to him that no-one who crossed its path is indomitable. Hiro: The Xenomorph wins. Advantages Xenomorph (Winner) * So much more experienced it's not even funny * Acid blood FTW * Arguably more lethal weapons, particularly the blade on its tail * Superior exoskeleton * Highly stealthy Polls Who would you be rooting for? Xenomorph Indoraptor Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Duel of the Sci-Fi Genres Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions